Divine Inspiration
by AracelyH
Summary: As the Holy King reached Divine Inspiration, he returned the Holy Election to the great spirit. The world now moves to the next age with the decision of the holy state and its people. Awaken from their innocent dreams, they begin their march forward - a simple journey filled with nothing more than aspirations. Nine steps to reach the myriad realms.


**Just something for reference and to not forget if I ever get back to it. **

**Not that verse in Re: Zero, so if there is something wrong, my bad.**

* * *

The spirits were angry - furious even.

And it was during the coldest night that the great Holy Kingdom of Gusteko has ever faced throughout its long and zealous years.

The country that locks Lugnica to its north was sent divine punishment by the very beings that its citizens most adored.

Spirit users found themselves unable to make new contracts nor rely on existing contracts to effectively use magic, bringing the nation's magic institution to an abrupt halt.

In a towering rage, the northern winds blew across the upper half of the country, devastating the already failing crops and livestock. The eternal winter turned up storms to such a ridiculous degree that Gusteko's neighboring nations dared not to invade in fear of losing their armies to the spirits' wrath.

Even Gusteko's very source of power was not spared. As if it was just a cruel joke to the spirits, the mountains, housing the holy kingdom's monopoly of magic ores, collapsed without warning from any of the miners or priests.

And so suddenly as the famine reaching High Divinity - the seat of the country, the Holy King was struck with a deadly illness…it seemed the great spirit Odglass desired a new ruler.

A new and brutal Holy Election was near.

Everywhere, from one edge of the country to the next, calamity after calamity shook the country to its knees.

And the citizens, themselves, did not understand what they were being faulted for.

They were loyal to their country and church.

They were devout worshipers of the spirits and their blessings.

They were the willing divine armies ready to enact holy selection.

**So why were we being faulted?!**

The people did not understand. And what the people don't understand, they turn towards a higher power for guidance. They turned to the very beings that delivered their punishment.

From the Holy Council of High Divinity to the Odglass's Unified Church, the people prayed to their makers.

It was the heaviest night that the great Holy Kingdom of Gusteko has ever faced throughout its laborious years.

The masses prayed out in the night, filling the streets of nearly every major and minor regions with devout followers. The nobles and clergymen gathered within their residences, kneeling down to the protectors of the holy state without care of their dignity. Knights and lords marching to the winter borders to protect the people that were in worship.

And in High Divinity, the grand councilors prayed in front of their Holy King, preparing themselves to join their ruler at any time. The grand halls, packed to the brim with sages and sorcerers, kneel in wait for their Holy King. While before the gates of the holy capital, for the first time since their initiation, nine radiant paladins stood together in harmony, manifesting their holy auras into a wall of absolute defense.

It is said that when the nine paladins unite towards a single purpose, even the Sword Saint may find it difficult to escape with his life.

As of now, the country and its people were one, both in mind and body - a single sword to enact the fall of hell and eternal glory of heaven.

If the greatest and highest Witches of Sins were to start the end of the world now instead of four hundred years in the past, Gusteko may prove to be their most inconvenient obstacle in their quest.

They were the holy children of Guesteko and they will not take living this down.

And thus, the people prayed for the health of their king and country.

They prayed for justice to be conducted fairly.

_"Wahhhh!"_

_What?_

A single cry was heard across the holy state.

Innocent and pure in nature.

_"Wahhhh!" "Wahhhh!" "Wahhhh!" "Wahhhh!" "Wahhhh!" "Wahhhh!"_

_Why?_

It was the cries of birth.

On its most holy and sacred day, the future of Gusteko was born.

The grand councilors saw it...they really saw it…some were even starting to cry.

**Their Holy King smiled!?**

In his struggle, the Holy King heard their cries, the cries of the future. In the minds of the councilors, they finally understood why the great spirit desired a new ruler...why the country was at fault...why their monarch smiled.

_"Wahhhh!"_

_Bless the holy spirits._

It was the longest night that the great Holy Kingdom of Gusteko has ever faced throughout its devout years and it was on this day that...the Holy King departed.

The country cried.

The spirits' anger dispersed.

_"Wahhhh!"_

_"Wahhhh!"_

_"Wahhhh!"_

_'**Mina**'_ \- it was declared.

All children born on this day will be bestowed the name of Mina upon their name and given a chance to present themselves to Odglass during the Holy Election.

"Wahhhh!"

Ahh...the stopped time of the country started to move again.

* * *

"Finally, that old geezer is dead." A sleepy-looking man said in an annoyed manner, seemingly contradicting what he had said. He stood in a dignified position atop a mountain, holding onto a wooden staff to solidify himself. The winter wind tries to blow him away from the land but it seemed as if he was being held in place by an invisible force.

The man appeared quite young in appearance, as he was lightly dressed in simple clothing for the snow-covered mountain. Although, he seemed more bothered by the statement he just made than frostbite.

"To think you would achieve Divine Inspiration like this!? ArE yoU tryING to MAke a FooL of ME!?" The young man said with distorted anger, twitching faces from annoyance to sadness every so often. His eyes, which was thought to be eternally in fatigue, were fully awake to witness all that has transpire within the north. It appears he was not used to displaying such a range of emotions before, like he did not know which expression to make after such a long time.

But eventually, after numerous irritating moments of hesitation, the man slowly turned his face away from where he was just staring towards. His eyebrows dropped down, reining in the emotions he had before and returned to normal - to melancholy. And with a bit more time, the man began to walk away from his object of fascination.

"To hell with you, with the damn witches, and with your kins." The young man said in a depressing voice that rang in the ears of many across the mountain. Whatever feud the man had against the north was erased as his rival had departed...and so eventually would he as well.

At long last, he thought to begin his journey - the great crusade.

The man saw himself to be the start of melancholy and he, too, saw himself to be the end of melancholy. No one can ever obtain its Authority but him.

* * *

"Mina!"

"Coming, mother!"

* * *

**Until Next Time!**

**(Probably soon, since this was just some world building)**


End file.
